


Mystery Of The Step-Ladder

by un_petit_peu_de_moi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, FC Barcelona, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/pseuds/un_petit_peu_de_moi
Summary: Gerard doesn't know where he hides it.





	

Gerard doesn’t understand where he hides it.

The kitchen is big for sure, but Gerard had looked everywhere, in every cupboard, under the table, under the sink, on the top shelves even though that seemed impossible. He’d searched every corner of Neymar’s kitchen and yet he still hasn’t found anything.

He’s cleaning the saucepans, and he hears it, Neymar padding softly into the kitchen. Gerard glances at him quickly and he’s not holding anything, walking barefooted and empty-handed with a lazy smile on his face. Gerard turns back to the sink and there’s still the sound of Neymar’s feet tapping of the floor of the kitchen. Neymar stops behind him and he hears it, the sound unmistakable, a sharp _tak_ and there it is.

Neymar hovers over him, a few inches taller than him, and wraps his arms around his neck, resting his chin on the top of his head.

“Where did you even hide that step-ladder?”

He can’t see Neymar’s face but he knows he’s smiling smugly.

“What step-ladder are you talking about?” Neymar rubs his chin against his head. “Your hair is so much softer than your beard.”

Gerard snorts and hits the step-ladder with his foot to make it wobble. Neymar yelps softly and grips him tighter not to fall.

Gerard laughs loudly, ignoring Neymar’s fingernails digging into his collarbones. Neymar doesn’t talk so Gerard doesn’t either. 

He keeps cleaning the dishes, Neymar’s chin on his head and his chest to his back. He swears he’ll find where he hides that step-ladder one day.

In the meantime he figures it’s not too bad to have Neymar hug him.


End file.
